


Jump Then Fall

by Luvsselm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvsselm/pseuds/Luvsselm
Summary: Minhee is frustrated because of school and Jungmo.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo, Minimo - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	Jump Then Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you to listen to Taylor Swift’s Jump then Fall <3 anw, I actually ran out of ideas while writing this but I still hope you’ll enjoy reading! Tysm!

Minhee should be enjoying weekends because he’s free from going to school, but he’s currently too occupied by a workload of assignments and activities. In front of him is his computer and a pile of books beside it. It’s not that the deadline of those tasks are near but he, being the top student, doesn’t want to procrastinate and prefers to just get over it as soon as possible.

That evening, Minhee become very exhausted mentally because of the schoolworks. He can’t manage to reply to his friends’ messages about him being absent in their supposed Saturday karaoke hangout.

Jungmo, on the other side, got a little worried because of the amount of messages he sent to Minhee that were left unread. He was so sure that the younger agreed about their plans but now, he’s nowhere to be found. Because of that, he decided to leave their friends and check his closest friend out.

—

Jungmo went to Minhee’s house. He greeted Minhee’s parents first and then proceeded to Minhee’s room like the usual.

“Hey”

“Go away, I’m busy!” Jungmo frowned upon hearing Minhee’s words. He didn’t even leave his paper and pen to at least spare a glance.

Right. They had a fight last Friday. Maybe that’s why Minhee’s acting cold and even ditched the hangout.

It wasn’t anything serious, actually. It’s just that, Jungmo was being weird that day. He kind of noticed how Woobin, one of their friends, was always with Minhee for the past few days. He’s been really clingy and Jungmo somehow didn’t like it. He even once cooked lunch and gave it to Minhee to which Jungmo felt very insecure because Minhee always teases his cooking but he saw how he enjoyed the meal Woobin made.

So he confronted him.

—

**Friday.**  
  


“Why do you like Woobin so much?” Jungmo straightforwardly asked Minhee while they’re on their way home.

Minhee paused for a while before answering. 

“Because he’s perfect! I mean, I’m really frustrated these days because of school but he was there to cheer me up and feed me. He even sings for me and makes me laugh most of the time. It’s kind of a relief!”

Jungmo got annoyed at how enthusiastic Minhee sounded like while explaining, so he didn’t realize that he said his thoughts out loud.

“But those are not reasons to be obsessed!”

Minhee felt offended. Jungmo obviously misunderstood him.

_ Stupid. I don’t like Woobin-hyung that way! _

He didn’t speak a single word so Jungmo continued his rants about how Woobin has been taking care of him nowadays and stuff like that.

“Shut up! What is it to you if I like him around me? You even called me obsessed just because I appreciate his efforts which made me at ease in this frantic week?”

“You don’t understand me!”

“No, it’s YOU who don’t understand me!”

—

“Are you still mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you, Jungmo!”

“Your face clearly shows otherwise.”

Minhee sighed. It’s been a whole day since he last talked to Jungmo but it’s already bothering him a lot. He didn’t like it when they argue even with the smallest things. So he faced Jungmo who looked apologetic.

“I’m sorry. I was just jealous.”

Minhee’s eyes widened. What Jungmo said immediately did things to his heart.

“W-what do you mean?”

“What I’m saying is that I like it better when you only liked me.”

Now, Minhee’s totally speechless. He never showed any hints of him liking Jungmo romantically.

“I know we still see each other on a daily basis and we still go home together but these days, we seemed distant. I don’t know why but I feel like it. I hate how you’re always stuck with Woobin instead of me. Is he more important than me now?”

_ I can’t understand it. I don’t want to assume things but what exactly is he saying? _

“Listen to me.”

Minhee thought Jungmo’s going to continue blabbering about his cheesy-ass best friend quotes but to his surprise, the older gets the guitar from one corner of his room.

“Hey, what will you do? You might break it! It’s not mine!”

Jungmo glared at him.

“I said shut your mouth and listen to me.”

Jungmo started strumming the strings which genuinely shocked Minhee. He didn’t know Jungmo can play instruments and he just finds it more amusing when left-handed people play the guitar.

“Woah I’m feeling you, baby,

Don’t be afraid to jump then fall,

Jump then fall into me.”

_ Right. This guy’s fluent in english. Of course he’d sing something like this. _

Minhee still understood the lyrics that’s why he kept thinking what the guy in front of him was leading him.

“Well I like the way your hair falls in your face

You got the keys to me

I love each freckle on your face.”

Jungmo sang those lines while smiling and staring at the younger’s face. Minhee’s aware that his face is getting hotter every second. He felt like being serenaded by the only person he likes so much

_ ‘I like the way you’re everything I ever wanted’. Damn that lyrics! _

“Woah, I need you baby

Don’t be afraid please,

Jump then fall,

Jump the fall into me,”

It would be a lie for Minhee to say that it doesn’t affect him. Out of all song, why that? What does Jungmo really want to say to him?

“Baby I’m never gonna leave you

Just say that you wanna be with me too,

‘Coz I’m gonna stay through it all

So jump then fall.”

Jungmo finished the song with Minhee still looking clueless as ever. A minute passed but no one talked and Jungmo’s already getting nervous.

“You didn’t understand it, did you?” A slight disappointment was evident in his tone.

“I did. I was just confused because for some reasons, the song—“

“Fits you?” Jungmo cut him and Minhee slowly nodded. 

“Yeah. I was listening some music last time and that song coincidentally played. I thought if fitted how I felt for you.” Jungmo added.

“Huh?”

Jungmo mentally facepalmed. Just how slow is this boy to not grasp his obvious message?

“You’re literally the highest ranked student in school. You should get it by now!”

Minhee only stared at him so he has no other choice but to say it properly.

“I can’t believe I still need to confess after singing that song to you. Minhee, I like you. I’ve never felt this kind of feeling before but I realized that I never want to see you being taken care of any other guy that is not me. I don’t think I need to explain it further, Minhee. I literally sang a song full of reasons why I like you a lot.”

Minhee’s still not answering.

“Please say something, you’re making me nervous.”

“Jungmo, I like you too. Heck, I might even love you. You’re so stupid for thinking I’d like Woobin-hyung. He sing better than you though.”

Jungmo rolled his eyes.

“I know! Now can we please not talk about him?”

Minhee giggled. Even so, the fast heartbeat and the twist inside his stomach were still present. He already imagined them being together before, he just couldn’t still believe it would turn into a reality.

“So what are we now?” Jungmo asked.

Minhee went closer to the elder and smiled at him.

“Whatever you want us to be.”

_ I don’t need to jump. I already fell hard, and I’m grateful that you caught me. _


End file.
